


Midnight Escapades

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Request for first time with Evan and the boys being turned on by his innocence.





	Midnight Escapades

Evan was sound asleep, tucked securely between his boyfriends. Jared always started off in the middle, but Evan was a glutton for body heat in his sleep, and the two sometimes ended up switching. Connor was happy to hold whoever was next to him, not caring much for the confined space of being in the middle. 

The other two boys were not asleep, however, and Connor was giving Jared a certain type of look. 

Jared whined. “Connor, stop eye fucking me! Eye fuck Evan instead.”

Connor tsked. “He’s asleep,” he whispered. “He can’t appreciate it like you can.”

Jared rolled his eyes, snorting. “Why are you horny at twelve in the morning?”

Connor shrugged. “The libido wants what it wants, Kleinman.”

Jared giggled, shaking his head. “Horny bitch.”

“It’s not my fault! How long’s it been? Ages. And we still haven’t gotten Evan in on the action yet.”

Jared hummed. “He said he wanted to try next time, though, remember?”

Connor nodded. “‘Course I do, but he’s asleep. No one should disturb him. Look at that face.”

“God, I know. He’s adorable.”

“Such kissable lips, huh?” Connor shook his head. “This is not helping my libido.”

Jared bit his lip. “God, he’s so innocent. Just imagine how hot he would look staring up at you with those sweet eyes while we fucked him.”

Connor sucked in a breath. “I thought you wanted me to stop being horny,” he said. “You’re really fueling it now. Christ, those eyes.”

Jared grunted, eyes trailing over Evan’s relaxed features. “Jesus, he would look so fuckin’ good being fucked senseless.”

“You’re right,” Connor breathed. “Fuck, we need to read the Bible or something.”

“Fuck that. We need to see Evan looking sweet and needy when he’s impaled on a dick.” Jared grimaced. “Damn it. Connor, I’m horny.”

Connor looked up from Evan’s sleeping face. “Really? At twelve in the morning?” he teased. 

Jared pouted. 

Connor sighed. “Jokes aside, Jesus Christ, I really need to be inside him.”

Jared groaned. “Fuck, Con. What do we do?”

“What’s the least creepy way to get sex right now?” Connor posed. 

Jared paused to think. “Wake him up and tell him we’re horny.”

Connor blinked. “Now? But what if he’s really tired? He might need this sleep.”

Jared pouted, leaning down to kiss Evan deeply in an attempt to rouse him.

Evan shifted in his sleep, leaning slightly up into Jared’s kiss, his mouth open a little. 

Jared dipped his tongue past Evan’s lips, running it over the roof of his mouth languidly.

Evan made a sound, stirring. Connor ran his hands up Evan’s arms. 

Jared repeated his actions, his fingers pressing into Evan’s hip.

Blearily, Evan opened his eyes, blinking in confusion. 

Jared pressed into the kiss harder as Evan awoke, letting out a soft noise.

Evan didn’t have the brain power to pull away. Connor grunted at the sight of them. 

After a moment Jared pulled off, panting softly.

Evan yawned. “I-Is it time for school?” he mumbled. 

“No, sweetie.” Jared smiled. “It’s only twelve.”

“Did I fall asleep?” Evan asked, bringing a hand up to wipe his eyes. 

“Yeah.” Jared hummed. He shot Connor a look, eyes dark. “Me and Con were talkin’.”

Connor nodded. “We were.”

Evan frowned. “Without me?”

“About you,” Connor corrected. 

Jared nodded. “That’s why we woke you up, sweetie. After all, we don’t ever want you feeling left out.”

Evan yawned again. “Aw.”

Connor cleared his throat. “We were thinking…”

Jared cut in. “I was just telling Con how pretty I think you would look being fucked stupid on our dicks.”

Evan’s eyes were wider in a split second. “Wh-What?”

“It’s midnight and we’re horny,” Connor explained. 

“Connor was horny. I wasn’t. But, well, now I am. So, yeah. We’re horny.” Jared pouted.

“F-For me?” Evan managed. 

Connor nodded, smirking. 

“God, we’re _so_ horny for you.”

Evan gulped. “R-Right now?”

“You did say you wanted in next time, didn’t you?” Connor asked, his hand fixing Evan’s bedhead. 

“W-Well, I– Maybe so,” Evan said. 

Jared stole a sweet kiss. “Only if you want, though.”

Evan bit his lip. “I’d look pretty?” he asked meekly. 

Jared let out a soft groan. “God, Evan, you’d look so fucking beautiful.”

“I-I don’t really know how–”

Connor cut Evan off. “You’re the house virgin, we know. Don’t worry about it.” 

Jared ghosted his fingers over Evan’s cheek. “Just do what your body tells you. Nothing you do is wrong, okay? We love you.”

Evan gulped. “Do I need to take my pants off?”

Connor chuckled. “Yeah, babe.”

Jared kissed lightly at his jaw. “You can tell us to stop at any time.”

“Okay,” Evan whispered, sinking slightly back under the blankets. 

Jared smiled, his hand slipping under Evan’s shirt.

Evan gasped. “Your fingers are cold,” he said. 

“Sorry.” Jared ran his fingers up Evan’s torso anyway.

Evan shivered. Before he knew it, Connor’s lips were on his. 

Jared hummed, using his other hand to reach up and tangle his fingers in Connor's hair.

Connor grunted, deepening his kiss with Evan as he looked up and silently dared Jared to pull on his hair. 

Jared smirked, yanking on it harshly.

Connor moaned, and Evan’s eyes shot open. He rarely heard that sort of sound from his boyfriends. 

Jared chuckled. “You’re so easy, Con.”

Connor pulled off of Evan. “This isn’t about me, it’s about him. You think he’s easy?”

Jared hummed. “No, but then again he isn’t a little whore.”

“You’re the whore, Jared,” Connor shot back. 

“Bitch.” Jared yanked Connor’s hair again, hard. 

Connor bit back a moan as best he could. “I’m not playing around tonight, Evan is mine.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed. He yanked again. “I don’t think so.”

Connor pulled Jared’s hand away. “Oh, yeah? Watch.” He reached under the covers, smiling when he found what he was searching for. Evan let out a yelp. 

Jared scoffed. “What sort of hooligan just goes straight for the dick? Look.” He pushed Evan’s shirt up, shifting down to mouth at one of Evan’s nipples, which he knew were incredibly sensitive.

Evan whined. He grabbed Jared’s arm. 

Connor let go of Evan. “You said you didn’t think he was that easy.”

Jared pulled off to smirk at him. “He’s not. I’m just good.” He went back to Evan’s chest.

Evan hummed in pleasure. 

Connor frowned. He leaned down to whisper in Evan’s ear, where Jared couldn’t hear. Evan’s face reddened significantly. 

Jared grumbled, his hand coming up to toy with Evan’s other nipple. He pulled off. “What did he say?”

Evan smiled like a child getting away with something. “He said n-not to tell you.”

Jared scoffed. “Connor, you better quit it or so help me I will fuck you so hard you can’t walk.”

“We both know you don’t do the fucking, Jare.” Connor sunk back to whisper more to Evan. 

Jared’s eyes narrowed. “Why don’t we just let Evan decide? All he needs is a description of his options. Ev, Connor’s dick matches his personality. Long and skinny.”

Connor blinked. “That’s my body, not my personality.”

Evan didn’t say anything. 

Jared snorted. “For someone so tall, jokes really fly over your head.”

“Shut up, or I’ll fuck _you_ til you can’t walk,” Connor spat. 

Jared scoffed. “Evan? What do you think? Who should fuck who?”

Evan blinked. “I-I still don’t have a description of Jared’s, um–”

Connor smiled. “Jared’s dick is short and veiny.”

“It’s not that short, jesus.”

“Well, based on my dick experience, it is.”

“Rude!”

“I didn’t say it was small!” Connor argued. “You’ve got a good girth!”

“Uh…” Evan was feeling awkward. 

“Make your choice, Ev.”

Evan shifted. “I-I kinda like you fighting about it, really…”

Jared laughed. “Figures.”

Connor tsked. “Jared, don’t you agree he’d look so hot and innocent underneath me?”

Jared hummed thoughtfully. “Okay, but don’t _you_ agree that he’d look fucking fantastic bouncing up and down on my dick as he rode me?”

“Maybe, but he’d look so compliant with my dick down his throat,” Connor retorted. 

Jared pursed his lips in thought, stripping Evan of his shirt and sleep pants in the meantime. “If you fuck Evan, I get to fuck you after.”

Connor hummed. “Stop pretending you’re more of a top than me, Jared, Evan already knows you aren’t.”

“I refuse to not get my dick wet in this arby's tonight, Connor. I’m gonna fuck someone.”

“You can fuck Evan when I’m done!”

“Don’t be fucking rude, Connor, he’ll probably be tired! And sore!” Jared reached over to grab a bottle of lube from the bedside table. 

Connor huffed. “Not if we’re gentle! He’s a virgin! We can’t just fuck him senseless. Be soft with him. Look at that innocent face. He’s never had fingers in his ass!”

Jared scoffed, slipping his hand beneath the band of Evan’s boxers and taking him in hand to stroke him. “As if! I was a virgin and the first time we fucked I practically fell off the bed because you couldn’t control yourself!”

Evan whimpered, but tried to be quiet so Connor wouldn’t be able to tell. 

Connor blinked. “Wh– That was a long time ago! I’ve learned from my mistakes!”

Jared wasn’t paying attention to Evan, idly twisting his wrist as he sped his hand up. “You’ll take one look at Evan and fuck him so hard you throw your back out, old man.”

“You’re older than me!” Connor argued. “And you know I can be gentle. First hand. Just the other day you said–”

A moan from Evan cut him off. 

“Damn, he likes arguing, huh?”

Jared hummed. “I guess.” He pulled his hand away to strip Evan’s boxers off. Once they were gone, Jared’s hand returned at twice the speed. “Anyway, we can’t just fuckin’ pass him around like some group fleshlight! Which means either you’re getting fucked or you’re fucking me. Or maybe get a blowjob or something.”

Evan hid his pleasure well, for someone who had only ever masturbated a handful of times. He looked up at Jared with sparkling eyes. “I-I wouldn’t mind b-being your fleshlight.”

“Jesus christ,” Connor muttered. 

Jared shuddered. He paused to consider. “I still think two different people is too much for his first time.”

Evan whined. “S-Spoilsport.”

Jared shushed him. He absently thumbed at Evan’s head, alternating pressures on him. “Con, what’s it gonna be?”

Evan buried his face in his pillow. 

Connor refused to give up. “I’ll fuck you both.”

“That’s not how it works!” Jared removed his hand, grabbing the lube and pouring some onto the fingers of his other hand. He snapped the bottle closed, tossing it aside. His dry hand went back to Evan’s length once again, his other reaching around to gently press at his entrance.

Evan gasped, pressing his face harder against his pillow. 

Connor scoffed. “You don’t know what Evan likes! Just let me dominate both of you!”

“No! Don’t be a greedy bitch!” Jared’s finger slid inside.

Connor didn’t hear Evan’s long groan. “I will!”

“You can’t have everything, Connor! You only get to fuck one person!” Jared huffed. He crooked his finger forward, curling and uncurling it before gently thrusting it in and out.

Evan dug his nails into the sheets. 

Connor rolled his eyes. “I can and will show you who’s boss.”

Jared shot him a look. “Great! Then you don’t get to fuck Evan. The hand on Evan’s length increased it’s pressure as he stroked him. 

“No! He needs to know who’s in charge too! Look at him!”

Jared looked down just as his finger pressed into Evan’s prostate.

Evan screamed. 

Connor grinned. “Aha! See! He knows it’s me!”

“As if! For the last time, you can’t fuck both of us.”

“Don’t fight me over this!”

“Of course I’m gonna fight you over this. I wanna fuck someone too!” Jared expertly massaged Evan’s prostate.

“There’s no way I’m letting you fuck me!” Connor said. “You’ll think it’s a new _thing_!”

Evan moaned loudly. 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Oh please! Stop being such a bitch about it. You’re gay! One day a dick is gonna end up in your ass! It may as well be now!” The pace of the hand that was stroking Evan seemed to work increasingly faster and harder on him as Jared got more worked up.

Evan kept moaning. 

Connor groaned in frustration. “Then I’m fucking you and you can fuck Evan, I don’t care anymore! I just don’t want you thinking you own me!”

Jared frowned, eyebrows furrowing. “Connor, you think I would think I ‘own you’ just because I fucked you once?” Jared finally worked in a second finger.

Evan’s breath caught as Connor answered. “You have that complex.”

Jared huffed, his fingers once again crooking into Evan’s prostate. “I’m not that much of an asshole, you know.”

“I know, but– I have a fragile reputation!” 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Con, seriously.”

“Yes seriously! I’m afraid of change!”

Jared laughed softly, scissoring his fingers before resuming his careful assault on Evan’s prostate. “Con, there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Evan’s breathing was labored. 

“Look, you can fuck me another day, I just gave you permission to fuck Evan!” Connor crossed his arms. “If you keep this up, I’ll use the voice on you.”

Jared pouted. “I’m just trying to be a loving boyfriend, damn!” Jared’s hand pumped Evan harder.

Evan squealed. 

“I know! But c’mon, I’ll let you fuck me tomorrow!”

Jared giggled. “Kiss me and we’ll call it square?”

“Yeah, fine.” Connor kissed him hard. 

Jared tilted his head to press back with equal force, his hands never stilling.

After a moment, Connor needed breath. He pulled off. “Thanks, baby.” His voice was deeper and almost raspy. Evan thought it had to be the voice Connor had threatened to use. The blond gave a sudden cry. 

Connor stilled. “What was that for?”

Jared blinked. “Huh?” he looked down at Evan.

Evan was breathing hard, having just cum onto the sheets. 

“Oh.” Jared blinked. “Jesus, Evan, that’s a lot of nut. When’s the last time you got off?”

Evan spoke through deep breaths. “Si– Six m-months ago.”

Connor gaped. “You’ve been getting him off this whole time?”

“D-Don’t worry, Connie,” Evan interjected. “I-I can go again.”

Jared blinked. “Six months?!”

Evan shrank in on himself. “I-I was nervous…”

Jared choked. “Evan, you should’ve said something! That sounds like hell!” Jared leaned down to kiss him. His fingers were still inside of him, but he had stilled to give Evan time to rest. “Was it a good one, at least?”

Evan nodded. “I-It was. I-I can go for more if Connor does that voice again.”

Jared giggled. “You like his sexy voice, huh?”

Connor tsked. “You like it too, babe,” he said lowly. 

Jared shuddered a bit. “Perhaps.” He carefully started moving his fingers inside of Evan once again. “Ev, I’m sorry, we shouldn’t have argued that much. What do you want us to do?” 

Evan started whining again. “D-Didn’t you agree on s-something?”

Connor hummed. “You want Jared to fuck you, sweetie?” He didn’t use his normal voice. 

“Please..?”

Jared worked in a third finger. “Do you want to use condoms? Both of us are clean, but we will if that’s what you want.”

Evan pushed back on Jared’s fingers. “N-No, I wanna feel _you_.”

Jared shuddered. “Fuck, Ev. Why haven’t we done this sooner?”

“I-I told you, I was scared.”

Jared kissed him gently. “‘S alright. We’ll always take care of you, right Con?”

Connor nodded. “Of course. You don’t need to worry. We’re not _really_ fighting, either.”

“Right,” Jared agreed. 

Evan looked at them. “S-Sorry then.” He gave Jared a wide-eyed look. “Are you gonna fuck me?”

Connor nearly groaned just at that. “Damn,” he murmured. “Such an innocent face.”

Jared nodded in agreement, carefully pulling his fingers out once Evan was properly stretched. “Makes you want to see it covered in cum.” He grabbed the lube, quickly stripping down. 

Connor grunted. “I’d pay to see that.”

Evan watched Jared strip. “Y-You will soon,” he assured, not even certain if he could assure that.

Jared quickly coated himself in lube, shifting over until he was between Evan’s legs. He lined up, meeting Evan’s eyes. “Ready?”

Evan gulped. “G-Go ahead.”

“Tell me if you need me to stop.” Jared slowly started pushing in.

Evan inhaled sharply, but didn’t stop him. 

Connor watched. “He likes praise,” he informed. “It’s what I was whispering to him earlier. He’s nuts for it, what a good boy.”

Evan moaned. 

Jared hummed thoughtfully. “Our sweet Evan likes knowing he’s a good boy, huh?” Jared continued. “You’re taking me so well, sweetie, I’m almost all the way in.”

Evan whimpered, biting his lip. His hips shook. 

Connor crawled over, biting and nipping at Jared’s jawline. “Keep going, baby.”

Jared moaned, doing just that. It didn’t take long for him to bottom out, stilling to let Evan adjust. “Fuck, Evan, you’re such a good boy, taking me like that.”

Evan gave him a weak smile, groaning. Connor kept up his assault on Jared with his mouth, whispering encouragements to him to motivate him. 

Jared whimpered a bit. “I’m gonna m-move now, okay?”

Evan nodded. “P-Please.”

Jared pulled out slowly, using all of his strength not to pound into Evan.

Connor watched as Evan took it. The brunet kissed marks onto Jared’s neck. “You’re doing so well, baby,” he said, to either of them. “So pretty.”

Jared groaned, pressing back into Evan once he was almost completely out, speeding up a bit and starting a pace. 

Evan moaned, making sure Jared could still see his face. 

Connor put his lips right by Jared’s ear. “Look how naïve he is,” he breathed. “Look at those eyes. You’re breaking him. Keep going, baby. We wanna see him come undone.”

Jared groaned, Connor’s words working him up so much that he couldn’t help himself, snapping his hips forward and into Evan harshly. He stilled as he realised he’d accidentally been rough. 

Evan cried out. “Jared!”

Jared couldn’t help himself. He started thrusting again, this time much harsher and faster. He angled for where Evan’s prostate should be, seeking it out.

Evan gasped, moaning until something felt better. “F-Found it!” he shrieked. 

Connor nipped Jared’s ear. “Good job,” he praised. 

Jared kept the angle, thrusting into it relentlessly.

Evan soon had tears welling up in his eyes. “Jared!” he cried. 

Connor smiled. “You’re doing it,” he whispered. “Look how fucked out he is. You’re all he can think about.”

Jared shuddered, pace becoming even harsher. He was determined to get Evan to cum, but at the same time he himself wanted to hold off since he knew Connor was going to fuck him.

Evan’s tears started falling as he kept moaning Jared’s name. 

Connor hummed. “Make him cum, angel,” he said to Jared. “But you’re not allowed yet.” He sucked a mark to Jared’s neck. “Praise him until he cums.”

“Evan, you’re such a good boy,” Jared groaned. “So pretty like this. Such a good sweet boy.”

Evan squeaked, enjoying himself. He felt his body tense up again. 

“Cum for us, sweet boy.”

Evan’s face twisted as he squealed, cumming for a second time. He breathed heavily. 

Connor hummed deeply. “Look what you did to our innocent baby, Jare. That’s all for you. You did so well. It’s your turn now.”

Jared moaned softly as he pulled out, leaning down to kiss a breathless Evan. “You were perfect, baby.”

Evan shot him a weak, winning smile. He fell backwards onto his pillow. 

Jared gave him one last kiss before turning to Connor.

Connor smirked at him. “You did very good,” he said lowly. “Are you ready for your reward?”

Jared grabbed the lube, pressing it into Connor’s hand as he nodded.

Connor hummed. “You want me to fuck you?” he asked. “Or do you want to ride me?”

Jared pushed on Connor’s shoulders, urging him to lay back of the bed. “Ride.”

Connor sunk down next to Evan. “Good choice.”

Jared smirked, kissing him. “Gonna prep me or what?”

“Course I am,” Connor said, unloading some of the lube onto his fingers. 

“You’re still fully dressed, dork,” Jared tugged on his shirt hem.

Connor looked down. “Shit,” he muttered. He hadn’t realized. He raised his arms to help tug his shirt off. 

Jared laughed, helpfully stripping Connor down before settling down to straddle his hips.

Connor resumed warming the lube on his fingers. “Ready?”

“Mhm,” Jared hummed, leaning down to kiss at Connor’s jaw.

Connor pushed a finger in. 

Jared shuddered, breath catching in his throat. “Hurry up.”

Connor started working Jared open, quickly. 

Jared continued nipping at Connor’s jaw, the occasional whine escaping him.

Connor added fingers and scissored them, prepping Jared expertly. He responded to Jared’s whines with little noises of his own. 

Jared eventually started rolling his hips into Connor’s fingers out of desperation.

Connor stopped, pulling them out. “No, baby, you have to wait. Don’t be so impatient.”

Jared groaned, stilling.

“Just a little bit more, Jare.” Connor resumed his work. 

Jared’s fingers pressed into Connor’s shoulders.

Connor finally finished. “You’re ready now, babe.”

Jared groaned. “Thank god,” He instantly shifted down to hover above Connor.

Luckily, Connor had already prepared himself. “Go on.”

Jared wasn’t gentle. He dropped down onto Connor and instantly started a harsh rhythm. 

Connor gasped. “J-Jare, shit, warn a guy!”

Jared moaned, ignoring him. “Mm,” he hummed, bouncing harshly. “Fuck.”

Suddenly, something was on Jared. It was Evan, having come down finally from his second high. “J-Jared,” he whispered, not even sure if they could hear him. “Can I blow you?”

Jared gasped slightly. “F-Fuck, Ev. Yes.”

Connor looked down at them. “A-Are you sure, Ev? He’s going pretty fast.”

Evan couldn’t answer. He was already taking Jared into his mouth, little at a time. 

Jared groaned, not slowing down.

Evan was slow to take more of Jared in. The pace was hard to keep up with, but he did his best. 

Jared was practically melting, hips occasionally stuttering.

Connor moaned lewdly under him while Evan tried to keep up. 

“Fuck,” Jared swore. “God, feels so good.”

Connor turned Jared’s head to make sure he looked at him. “I-I want you to tell Evan when you’re close, Jare. Le-Let him pull off, then cum on his face.”

Jared bit back his whines, nodding. He could feel himself growing closer. He sped up.

Connor held himself together as Evan nearly choked. Still, the blond didn’t give up. 

Jared cried out. “C-Close! Ev, I’m so close.”

Evan backed off of him. 

A couple more seconds and Jared was cumming with a moan, not stopping his movements on Connor to draw it out as long as possible.

Evan squeezed his eyes shut, but didn’t move. 

Connor tapped Jared. “I-I’m close,” he warned, to give Jared the chance to get off of him. 

Jared groaned, continuing until the very last second before pulling off. 

Connor released as Jared had, aimed at Evan. 

Jared panted, watching. “Fuck.”

Connor gaped at Evan. “Shit. He looks so pretty that way.”

Jared whimpered. “God, he’s perfect.” 

Evan opened his eyes, smiling weakly at his boyfriends. “Did I do good?”

“You did amazing, love.” Jared kissed him.

“C-Can I go back to sleep?”

Connor hummed. “We gotta clean you up, Ev.”

Jared hummed. “Then you can sleep.”

Evan lazily licked his lips. “Tastes weird.”

Jared smirked, kissing him again. 

Connor smiled, pushing Evan down onto the pillow again. “I’ll get a towel.”

Jared collapsed beside him, cuddling up to his side. “Was it good for you?”

Evan nodded. “Y-You guys are hot.”

“You’re hot.”

“No,” Evan said simply. 

“Yes.”

Connor returned. “No arguing, Evan, you are hot.”

Evan pouted. 

Jared chuckled. “Just the facts.”

Connor started cleaning them up. “Jared’s right.”

Evan huffed. “Fine. ‘S better than being cute.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Dork.”

Evan frowned, yawning. “I-If I’m not the virgin anymore, who am I?”

“You’re our sweet Evan,” Jared declared, kissing his cheek.

Evan reddened. “I-I like that a lot.”

Connor kissed him and then Jared. “Us too.”

Jared smiled. “Sleepy time.”

Evan nodded. “Yes please.”

Jared pulled Connor down next to them, pulling the blankets up from where they had been discarded.

Evan closed his eyes. “F-Feel free to fight over me in the future.”

Jared laughed, hugging Evan close. “Nerd.”

Connor wrapped his arms as far around the both of them as he could go. “Our nerd. You’re my nerds.”

“Hell yeah.” Jared twisted to kiss him sweetly.

“I love you guys,” Evan said before a yawn overtook him. 

“We love you too, sweetie.” Jared settled back down to get comfortable.


End file.
